hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5297 (12th November 2019)
Summary Ste tries to make his escape after convincing Sid to meet with Juliet, unaware that Sid has seen Leela and Peri get Ste into a taxi. Sami tries to give Sinead her dream wedding without her knowledge, and invites Diane, who accepts. Finn and Yasmine comfort each other, but Yasmine runs off when Finn puts his hand on her shoulder. Sylver and Grace reconcile. Plot Sally tries to get Sylver to open up to him. Sally tells him that Bobby that Nana is taking him to Alicante to see Myra, and Sally tries to talk him into Mercedes. Sid is slightly awkward around Juliet, and she invites him to hang out. He initially makes an excuse, but changes his mind. Ste writes an article for Stuart and Jonny, and Peri tries commenting on the post to see if it's Ste they're talking to. They tell Ste to meet them at The Dog in the Pond. Stuart takes the laptop to see some of the comments on the post. Azim tries to get a stressed Sami to open up to her. Sami tells Azim that Sinead isn't sure if she wants to get married anymore. Sami says that he needs to fix everything for her. He asks for Azim's help to make the wedding Sinead's wedding and Azim reluctantly agrees. Sami is insistent that the wedding is going ahead. Ste manages to lie his way out of Stuart catching onto him. Ste tries to get out of the house by lying that he needs to pick up his prescription, and Sid is furious when Stuart tells him to stay and look after Ste despite his arrangements with Juliet. Jonny warns Ste not to try anything. Sylver talks to a comatose Mercedes and is furious when Liam walks in. Sylver explodes and grabs Liam, but ends up putting him down. He tells Liam that if he wants Mercedes, he can have her. Marnie and Juliet joke with each other regarding Juliet seeing Ste. Sami speaks to Diane, and invites her to the wedding. Yasmine struggles with making a phone call and Finn comes over to help her. Finn is shocked to learn that Yasmine is planning Sinead's wedding. Peri says that they're missing some of Ste's medication and they'll have to come back tomorrow. She manages to convince them by using a fake prescription belonging to a Steven Davies. Sylver visits Grace and tells her how he feels about her. Grace grabs him and passionately kisses him. Yasmine opens up to Finn. Finn tells him that he started a "mindfulness diary" as part of his rehabilitation. Yasmine tells Finn that he needs to respect Sinead's decision and in the meantime, to prove that he has changed. He puts his hand on Yasmine's shoulder and she shakes it off, and runs off, saying that she has to go. Ste talks Sid into ignoring Stuart and going to see Juliet. He waits for Sid to leave, and tries to escape. Diane asks Grace for assurance that she will keep quiet about what she saw on the night of Mercedes's shooting. Leela gets Ste into the taxi, unaware that Sid has seen everything. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast None Music None Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019